Raid 5.4: Bounty Hunter
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Use Party Skills 0 times *Use Hero Special Skill 0 times *Defeat the Boss within 1 min(s) 30 sec(s) *Clear within 8 min(s) Escape and Pursue Description "These punks..." Dialogue Stewardess 1: What are you doing? Don't you know? Stewardess 2: People from the wilderness can't go forward. Rufus: ...... Rufus: I've never heard of that before. Rufus: My client is waiting for me. Stewardess 1: That's your business. Stewardess 2: How big is the request? Huh? How much? Stewardess 1: If it's a big request, we can divide. Don't you think so? Rufus: Are you telling me to pay money? Kyle: (Cindy, Cindy.) Cindy: (What, what's wrong? We have to stay low.) Kyle: (We can't let him take us.) Stewardess 1: You have to waste your time on something like this too... Rufus: I will blow your head off if you waste more of my time... Stewardess 2: You, you... Do you want to fight? Rufus: These punks! Bounty Hunter Description "Kyle and Cindy escaped to the roof of the train and Rufus is chasing them. Let's go on the roof too!" Dialogue Rufus: Yes. I didn't think they would follow me so obediently. Kyle: Oh no, how did he find out so fast? Rufus: Did you think I would lose you? Cindy: KYAA! Kyle: Ahhhhhh! Jin: Here! Top of the roof! Lass: Rufus! Stop here! Sieghart: You won't be able to run away anymore. Rufus: They're very persistent. Following us here. Stewardess 3: Free passengers! Stewardess 4: What are you doing? Catch them now! Low-Class Bounty Hunter: We will if you pay us well. Low-Class Bounty Hunter: I've never taken a soul to the underworld without a request... Low-Class Bounty Hunter: Fuhuhu, can I sell them to the black market? Lime: They look like human traffickers instead of envoys of death. Lass: Think of Rufus. Lass: I'm sure it's not that different? Rufus: ...... Low-Class Bounty Hunter: Hey Rufus. Are they all your prey? Low-Class Bounty Hunter: Can we have them? Don't say something different later! Rufus: Do whatever you want. Rufus: I don't care about them... Combat on the Roof Description "Stop the train." Dialogue Rufus: Huff... Huff... Elesis: Stop it Rufus! Elesis: You can't deal with all of us by yourself! Rufus: It's definitely beyond my capacity. Rufus: So my playtime ends here. Lass: Still showing off... Rufus: Now, time to say goodbye. Kyle: No! We're not going to follow you! Rufus: Are you going to disobey me? Kyle: Do you think I will follow you when everyone came to rescue us? Rufus: What can you do with something like that? Kyle: Keuk. Rufus: Know your place! Rufus: I will not allow anymore disobedience. Kyle: ...... Cindy: Kyle! Cindy: Argh... Arme: Cindy, you okay? Cindy: Yes... I'm okay now... Cindy: I let my guards down for a second... Lire: I think it's because you're not relaxed yet. Lire: Calm down first. Ryan: Oh no! Rufus... he disappeared! Elesis: Can I know what is going on? Elesis: Why did Rufus take you guys? Cindy: I don't know... Cindy: He didn't really explain anything to us... Cindy: He said there was a client who wanted us. Arme: A person who wants Kyle and Cindy? Mari: Then who... Jin: Whoever it is, I know that it's not for a good purpose. Jin: If not, he wouldn't have kidnapped you guys. Cindy: Kyle... Is Kyle going to be okay? Elesis: We can save Kyle soon so don't worry too much. Ryan: But how are we going to find Rufus again? Ryan: Should've watched where he ran away... Arme: If he arrives at the underworld... Lass: There's only one way left. Lass: Stop the train. Ryan: Stop... the train? Lass: Yes. Go to the engine room, stop the train and inspect. Amy: Can we stop the train on the railroad? Lass: We can't go to the underworld like this? Sieghart: It's a violent way, but we have no other choice. Elesis: Okay. Let's go to the engine room! A Tip you must know while playing! This area's trash Be careful of any floating objects in this area. They appear faster as time goes by. Wolf's Seal The Wolf's Seal leaves a big influence on the battle. Can remove the debuff. Trivia * This is the first time in Dimensional Chaser's storyline where a Grand Chase member is fought as a boss. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story